


Let's See What A Weevil Can Do

by KahtyaSofia



Series: Captain's Blog - S2 [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: Reset, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto protects Jack the only way he really is able to, still seeing him for who and what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's See What A Weevil Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Totally un-beta'd. All errors are mine. This used to be  'missing scene' fic but I just rolled it into the Captain's Blog.

Jack turned as Ianto and Gwen entered with Billy Davis between them. They were partly leading, partly dragging him in to the vaults as he was putting up at least the token resistance.

Jack stepped forward and took the arm Gwen was securing. "I'll take it from here, Gwen. You go see if Tosh needs your help with anything." He and Ianto began to drag Davis across the room to the chair Owen stood next to.

"But, Jack" Gwen started.

"We've got it, Gwen." Jack interrupted her without looking back. "You can go."

Gwen hesitated only a moment before leaving the vaults.

Jack and Ianto secured Davis to the chair then stepped back. Owen was busy laying out instruments he thought he might need. Jack took Ianto's elbow and steered him to the far side out of earshot of Davis.

"Gwen wasn't about to stand by and just let me do what I'm about to have to do." Jack said, leaning close to Ianto so he wouldn't be overheard. "You might not want to be here for this, either."

"Jack, I know better than most what you're capable of. You won't surprise or scare me." Ianto said with quiet conviction, looking Jack straight in the eye.

"I don't know that I want you watching me do this." Jack said honestly.

"Then let's try something else first and perhaps you won't have to do anything at all." Ianto suggested.

"We don't have a lot of time. We need to get Davis' cooperation and get in to the Pharm quickly for Martha's sake." Jack argued.

"I'm aware of that. What I'm proposing will only take a few moments. We'll know right away if it doesn't work and you can do what you have to."

Jack folded his arms across his chest. "What are you suggesting?"

"That we turn Janet loose on him."

Jack regarding Ianto for several moments, sure he was misunderstanding. "We need Davis alive to front us in to Pharm. Janet will tear him apart."

"I didn't mean it literally, Jack!" Ianto scoffed. "I've a length of chain I can secure to her cell that will reach just short of the chair right where it is now. Let her lunge and snarl a bit before I herd her back in to her cell with the spray."

Jack considered this for several moments. "That's actually a good idea."

"Thank you." Ianto said with a slight smile. "If it works, you're spared from having to utilize those darker skills of yours."

"And if it doesn't?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows, lifting his chin in the way he knows he does but can't help when he's unsure of how Ianto is going to answer a question.

"Then I'll stand beside you while you do what you have to." Ianto said plainly, maintaining eye contact.

Jack nodded. "Go get Janet ready while I tell Owen what the plan is." Jack turned away and took just a couple of steps before turning back. Ianto was still standing where Jack had left him. "Thank you, Ianto." he said with quiet sincerity.


End file.
